


碎刀

by Soramizu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 藏源
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 源氏在一次进攻沃斯卡娅工业区的战斗中为保护半藏被狙击手击中了头部，而他也从此失去了感情的能力





	

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢大家对藏源合志《向死而生》的支持，本子内容已经解禁，现放出收录在合志中的《碎刀》

源氏十岁的时候，总想要一把太刀，但是他那时候还太小了，于是半藏送给他一把胁差，也是出自名工巧匠之手，不过源氏还是不开心，他觉得兄长的太刀更帅气，他也想要太刀。  
“小少爷不是想当忍者吗？忍者可是不用太刀的。”花匠一边培着土一边对在院子里挥着树枝玩的源氏说，“太刀太显眼啦，很容易被发现。”  
“可是太刀多帅气呀！”源氏学着半藏在道场里的样子挥舞着树枝，“兄长用刀的时候可帅了！”  
“那就要像大少爷那样学剑道啦！您不是说剑道很枯燥——哎哟您可小心点！”  
“哈！哈！”  
“小少爷！可别摔着了再！”  
源氏挥舞着树枝在花园里蹦蹦跳跳，花匠在一旁担心他摔着又要被大名责备。半藏在走廊的阴影下看着弟弟在花园里上蹿下跳，源氏学着他的样子把树枝当太刀挥着，花匠刚培了土的蝴蝶花开得正好，他手里正拿着弓箭要去道场练习。  
“我要和兄长一样——”源氏跑过来拉着他的袖子，拉长声音大声撒娇，“我也要学剑道——”  
接着源氏的声音变远，暖洋洋的画面一下子变成冷色调，半藏睁开眼，发现自己其实是睡着了做了一个梦。耳边是查莉娅和莉娜说话的声音，护士和医生的脚步声，还有推车的轮子在地板上碾过的声音。手术室红色的灯光闯进他的视线，把他从过去的梦境中无情扯回了现实。  
半藏看着手术室的大门。  
“你已经两天没有睡了，你真的不去休息吗？”莉娜从后面拍拍他的肩，对他说，“等手术好了，我会叫你的。”  
“不。”半藏简略回答到，“我要在这儿。”  
禅亚塔在一旁冥想，并没有说话，他机械的面孔上看不出表情，也感受不到情绪，他自始至终都没有说过一句话。  
“你不要太自责了。”莉娜轻声说，“这件事不是你的错。”  
“是我的。”半藏低着头，看着灰色的地面，“我不是个合格的武士，居然没有发现背后的攻击。”  
“那是远程的狙击手，是黑百合那家伙——”  
“不。”  
半藏看向莉娜，他的脸上疲倦无法掩盖，仿佛一下子真的有了一个年近四十的中年人的样子。  
“是我不对。”  
“整个行动因为我而失败，我没有察觉到……我没有保护好他。”  
在突击沃斯卡娅工业区的那场战斗中，源氏冲向半藏背后，弹开了那枚射向半藏的榴弹，却也因此被黑百合击中了头部。半藏回过头时，源氏的胁差落在地上，发出当啷的响声，那具由机械和仿真肌肉组成的身躯仿佛十年前，软绵绵的，没有生气。  
“源氏！”  
他从没有再这么关乎生命的战斗中这样分神过，甚至捏破了箭羽而不自知，源氏倒在地上，他一直告诉自己那只不过是个机械大脑的地方有一个弹孔，红色的血白色的脑浆流了一地。  
“安吉拉！”  
查莉娅大声咆哮着呼叫医生，及时在半藏身上投射了粒子屏障，挡下了第二发子弹。士兵76号启动战术目镜锁定了黑百合的位置，然而她在螺旋飞弹发射过去的时候发射出抓钩离开了之前的藏身处。  
“撤退！”士兵76号边向周围扫射掩护着半藏和源氏边喊，“温斯顿，带他走！”  
温斯顿将源氏抱起，启动喷气背包飞向安全的地方，全力向工业区外奔跑，安吉拉展开女武神的翅膀跟在后面，用治疗光束对源氏进行持续治疗。  
“快走，半藏！”查莉娅向还有些发愣的半藏喊到，“你在发什么呆！”  
对沃斯卡娅工业区的突击行动失败了，半藏不知道这算不算蝴蝶效应，但这一切都是他一时大意。他没有察觉到狙击手的存在，甚至连狂鼠的榴弹都没有注意到，不然源氏就不会为了他闪回来弹走那枚榴弹，那枚原本应该射向他的子弹也不会击中源氏，他们也不会因此而不得不撤退，整个突击计划也不会因此失败。  
“这一切都是因为我太大意了。”半藏握紧双手，“我在战场上犯了致命的错误，但是源氏替我承担了这一切。”  
——他的弟弟终于回到他身边，然而还没有等他做好准备，还没有来得及偿还，还没来得及和他重归于好，源氏就要再次离他而去了。

 

距离源氏来找他，邀请他再度进行选择，已经过去了三个月。  
半藏在那之后同意了源氏的邀请，但是他也像源氏当初那样提出了条件：要通过合法的手段重建岛田家族。这个条件提出之后麦克雷笑出了声，说黑帮终究是黑帮，真的以为洗白了就不再是黑帮了吗？  
但是最终温斯顿还是同意了半藏的要求，他表示会尽全力从合法的角度帮助他重建岛田家。士兵76号并没有说什么，但是很明显，他也没有表示赞同。  
“我真难想象源氏会原谅他。”麦克雷对士兵76号说，“他对他弟弟做的事情比在你身上发生的还要过分。”  
“这话你对莱耶斯去说比较合适。”士兵76号没看他，而是在检查自己的生物力场有没有泄漏，“他才是那个心里抱有怨恨的人。”  
源氏并不知道麦克雷和士兵76号对他的讨论，他是很开心半藏会加入的，不管怎么样，那会是他们兄弟二人修补过去伤痕的一个开始。他会在半藏在训练靶场练习的时候也出现在靶场，偶尔用手里剑打爆半藏失了准头没有一箭命中要害的训练用机器人，在他休息的时候跑来跟他说话，好像他今年都没有三十五岁，只有二十岁一样。没有发生什么他杀了源氏的故事，源氏还只是个从以前一样，没事就要缠着他哥你看这个哥你看那个的小少爷，只不过他不再花花公子了，少了他常去游戏厅酒吧这些地方把他从姑娘堆里带回来的事情。  
他很庆幸源氏并没有死去，但是他也拒绝承认那是源氏——他很少喊源氏的名字，仿佛这个机械忍者只不过是科学家们造给他让他不那么痛苦的智械罢了。  
麦克雷很不平这件事，他嚷嚷着有这么好的机会去弥补过去，为什么还是这样，源氏坐在一边把自己杯子里的啤酒倒进他的杯子，拍拍肩膀说他只是需要时间去适应，毕竟他不是换了条金属的胳膊或者腿，他整个人都变成金属的了，要是飞英国指不定还得托运。  
“半藏他一向都是这样，明明很关心但是嘴上就是不说，总是和别人保持着距离。”源氏看着麦克雷把他的酒也喝下去，笑得好像个恶作剧得逞的青少年，“我了解他，杰西，事情会好起来的。”  
麦克雷并没有说如果那是真的为什么你还会变成现在这个样，不过他看看自己的左手，还是多看了两眼源氏，他的头盔和面甲相接处莹绿色的线条似乎什么都说明不了，他甚至不知道源氏是不是在仗着自己的脸被遮住在理直气壮的胡说八道。而就他曾经的经历，他选择对源氏的话持怀疑态度，毕竟他看不见源氏的眼睛，不能确定他是不是在说假话。因此麦克雷还是对半藏持有一种中立的态度——还是因为源氏对他的兄长过度友好才会这样，不然指针肯定已经因为他对好友的伤害偏斜到了讨厌的那边。  
“你有没有想过如果你告诉半藏岛田家覆灭的真相他会怎么做？”  
“这么多年过去，我从半藏身上学到一件事情，就是感情和责任有时候是可以分离的。”源氏坐在吧台凳上，他的声音透着机械的磁性，“他抛弃了岛田家，我只是行使儿子的责任处理了父亲的遗产。而且我恨过他，但是后来我发现我还是爱他，半藏也是一样的。”  
“你这么肯定？”  
“人只有在对着其他人的时候才会说真话，不是吗？”  
就算对半藏先入为主的不喜欢，麦克雷还是肯定，半藏在各个方面都显示出了他曾作为岛田家家主不俗的一面。无论是作战计划还是统筹能力，半藏都媲美当年的莫里斯。而武术造诣上，他更是一个全面均衡发展的武学大家，无论弓道还是格斗，甚至是潜行，他都不输给任何人，可能除了源氏的剑道和他不怎么感冒的热兵器，他在综合实力上已经算是守望先锋的头几号人物了。  
“不，半藏他其实很擅长剑道的。”晚些时候麦克雷在一家日式拉面店和源氏吃晚餐谈起特工们对半藏的看法时，源氏说到，“半藏的剑道在我们年轻的时候比我要强。”  
“但他只用弓箭。”麦克雷不熟练地用着筷子夹起碗里的乌冬面，“那东西准头可比枪械差远了。”  
“因为我们一向认为传统的才是最好的。”源氏摘了面甲，吸溜吸溜地吸着面条，那双褐色的眼睛滴溜溜乱转，一点都不像三十五岁的中年男人，“你觉得这个年头了还有谁用纸质书信吗？半藏还用，有些时候我也还用。”  
“啊哈，我还以为钢笔这种东西已经绝迹了。”  
“如果我告诉你是毛笔？”  
“我的天！你们简直是化石！”牛仔终于大概掌握了筷子的使用要领，开始往嘴里塞乌冬面和叉烧，“你们简直就像独立宣言里走出来的戴着假发拿着鹅毛笔的开国元勋们一样古老！”  
“其实就是这样，有时候过度依赖现代科技反而会削弱我们脱离了科技之后自身的力量。”源氏在麦克雷艰难使用筷子的时候已经吃了一半，他端起碗大口喝着豚骨汤底，“虽然我也算被科技强化了自身力量的……”他放下碗耸了耸肩，脸上有一些无奈，“尽管这不是我本来的意愿。”  
“我懂的，我懂。”麦克雷挥了挥自己的左手，“我也不是，干他妈莱耶斯，干他妈的暗影守望，干他妈的爆炸。”  
“干他妈的半藏。”源氏笑了起来，他和麦克雷举杯相碰，好像里面不是普通的茶水而是黑麦啤酒。  
“半藏的剑道至少在我们还年轻的时候比我要强。”源氏剩下了碗底的豆芽，他从来都不爱吃豆芽，“我就是因为他的剑道比我好才变成现在这个样子。”  
“他是因为你才不再用剑了？”  
“所以我才说他肯定还爱我的呀。”源氏笑眯眯地说，眼角的细纹都皱了起来，“我已经原谅他了，我希望他能接受我，原谅他自己。”  
“Puppy，我希望你能好好的。”麦克雷伸手唤来了服务生结账，源氏拿起他的面甲戴上。“半藏欠你的太多。”  
“我们的文化里不存在一家人把谁欠谁的分得太清。”源氏的声音透过声音合成器，有一点机械音，“再说这么多年了，我已经不在乎了。”

 

源氏记忆里的花村总是一派传统的作风，哪怕岛田城外已经是林立的高楼大厦，花村也保持着传统的街巷，石铺的台阶，木制的围墙，有一些建筑稍微现代化了些，但也是二十一世纪早期的风格，居住在这里七十岁的婆婆都说过时间好像在花村凝固了一样。  
半藏年轻时从来都不会夜不归宿，也不会在外面和姑娘们玩到很晚，更不会跑去游戏厅打弹珠。不过这些事情好像都被他的弟弟全部收入囊中并且每天都要搞一出来让他头痛——半藏不喜欢的，源氏一定喜欢，这似乎都已经成了一个定律。  
“你说说你，又跑出去玩，这次父亲和长老们要惩罚你我可真的不管了。”  
半藏会担心源氏，会生气他又玩物丧志，连家都忘了回。  
“不会的，哥哥，我可是把他们交给我的事情都做好了。”  
“如果你把被惩罚的事情叫做‘交给你的事情’我也不说什么了。”半藏有些没好气，“花村的女孩子就那么可爱，让你连家都忘了回？”  
“对啊就是那么可爱。”源氏说的理所当然。  
半藏气得不想说话。源氏自打出生就好像是要跟他作对一样，父亲对他很纵容，身为有着优越条件的岛田家少爷，源氏除了剑道和忍术什么都不学，每天都跑出去和女孩子玩到半夜甚至夜不归宿，这么大个大男人了，居然还喜欢游戏厅娃娃机里的洋葱小鱿。  
半藏不喜欢洋葱小鱿，不会和女孩子们玩到很晚，精通各种武学，父亲对他的管理教育都是帝王级别的——源氏的确和他完全相反，从小就和他做对，连拉面的口味都和他不一样。  
“酱油的才好吃啊！”  
半藏已经不想反驳他了，他默默吃着自己豚骨汤拉面，觉得当年母亲生他出来可能就是为了和他做对的。  
打小就是。  
源氏很小的时候甚至还需要女佣给他讲睡前故事。半藏幼年时从没有过这样的待遇，因为他注定是岛田家的继承人，睡前故事这种天真的东西他不能需要，为了日后能有强大的领导能力和内心，他不得不舍弃很多东西，包括源氏那样过于调皮捣蛋的童年。  
“法子，法子。”女佣还在整理衣物，源氏揉着眼睛来找她了，“我想睡觉了。”  
“哎呀，已经这么晚了。”女佣法子放下手里的衣物，站起来牵着源氏往他的卧房走去，“那么小少爷今天要听什么故事呢？”  
法子是一个很会编故事的女佣，在半藏小时候她就带过大少爷，然而在她给半藏讲故事的时候大名制止了她。  
“他不能听这些。”大名轻声说，“岛田家的继承人，注定不能有太多的怜悯之心。”  
“大少爷还是个孩子。”法子轻轻说，看了看半藏的房门。  
“他不得不这样。孩子气会要了他的命。”  
因此当源氏出生后，大名将作为父亲可以给一个孩子的爱全部给了源氏，包括纵容他的贪玩，对大家的告状也只是哈哈大笑说“源氏还只是个孩子嘛”一笔带过。他也不限制法子每天都给源氏讲故事，让源氏无忧无虑长大，或许等到他长大后依然有些天真的个性也是源自于此。  
而半藏也向大名所期望的那样，早早丢弃了孩子气的天真。哪怕源氏扒着他的裤腿说兄长你陪我玩吧，他也会觉得自己实在对这个幼稚的弟弟毫无办法。  
“今天讲什么呀……”源氏迷迷糊糊的躺进被窝里，却执意要听法子讲故事，“法子你决定吧……”  
“那么就讲仙鹤报恩的故事吧。”法子给源氏盖好被子，坐到他旁边的软垫上，声音又轻又柔，“从前呀，有一只仙鹤，她受了伤，被一个贫困的农夫救了……”  
待到源氏熟睡，法子轻轻熄了灯，走出源氏的房间，关好房门，就又是源氏的一天过去。  
法子的故事陪伴了他整个童年，这是半藏所不曾享受过的。当源氏还在为扑到一只蝴蝶兴高采烈的时候，比源氏大不了多少的半藏已经学会享受将一切都做到最好的时候来自父亲的表扬。  
而源氏小的时候的快乐则和普通的孩子并无二致，他总是跟在哥哥的身后，像个小尾巴，怎么也甩不掉。他会向别人炫耀哥哥的优秀，还会跟着他给他捣蛋惹事，搞得半藏时不时就要为他的吵闹和恶作剧向师父们道歉。  
“你这样总有一天我会不管你的。”半藏拎起他的衣领把他拎回茶室，掩上门，扳起了脸。“你不会一直都是个孩子，源氏。”  
“可我一直都是你的弟弟啊，半藏。”源氏笑嘻嘻的，没有拿他的话当回事。  
“源氏实在是太调皮了。”半藏有时也会向大名抱怨，虽然这种抱怨随着他的年龄增长开始变少，“他应该更认真勤奋一点。”  
“那你会因为他调皮而讨厌他吗？”  
“不会，他是我的弟弟。”半藏摇头，“虽然他连拉面都会和我选不一样的口味。”  
大名看着半藏，微微露出了笑容。  
“你是岛田家未来的领导者。”他说，“同时你也是源氏的哥哥。”  
“半藏！”源氏的脚步声啪嗒啪嗒响起来，茶室的门被猛的拉开，“我们去——哦，兄长，我们去外面转转吧。”  
半藏看着源氏还是不敢在父亲面前没大没小，偷偷笑了起来。  
那时候他还是源氏的哥哥。  
后来当半藏选择了岛田家家主的身份，并为自己放弃了兄长的身份而痛苦不已时，可能想起过父亲对他说过的话，也可能没有。不过他不是源氏，肯定不会知道对家族事务毫无兴趣的源氏自始至终只有半藏的弟弟这一个身份。而当源氏在病房里醒来的时候，看到身边的那几个金发碧眼的外国人，和自己残缺不全的身体，便知道他的身份，他对家族唯一的牵挂已经随着半藏的选择成为了过去。  
——半藏哟，你放弃了兄长的身份，你还是岛田家的家主。而我现在除了一个被抛弃之人，身体残缺复仇者外，还有别的选择吗？

 

时间不知道过了多久，半藏始终在手术室门口静静等着，等着那灯熄灭，等着安吉拉从里面出来，对他露出一个天使一样的微笑，告诉他源氏死里逃生。  
可是他知道，源氏毕竟是被射中了头部。  
“你的气场很乱。”禅亚塔平静的声音传来，“你需要平静下来，半藏。”  
“大师，我无法平静下来。”面对源氏的导师，不喜欢智械的半藏依然拿出了恭敬的态度。  
“你无法原谅你自己可能会再次失去源氏，所以你要让自己迷失吗？”禅亚塔的声音依然平静，“你的双手现在已经无法平稳地拉动弓弦百发百中了。”  
半藏并听不进去禅亚塔的教诲，如今的他似乎才是当年那个不爱听话的小鬼，源氏才是那个有礼节的完美少爷。他容易激动，更爱喝酒，有时候还会有点粗鲁无礼，他变得不像他自己。  
“你觉得，源氏这些年来有变化吗？”禅亚塔继续耐心对半藏说到，“他恨过你，他的内心曾经充满了仇恨，即使是选择了复仇，摧毁了岛田家也不能熄灭他的仇恨。  
“但是比起仇恨，他更爱你。他知道那是你不得以的选择，所以他原谅了你，选择继续爱你。”  
“我也一样爱他。”半藏始终看着手术灯，“在那之后，我唯一想做的，就是在梦里能好好看看他。”  
“他和你一样。”禅亚塔拍了拍半藏的手，“在岛田家大势已去之后，你是他那颗人心最后的牵挂。”  
“我当初选择了家族，但是后来我又抛弃了我的家族，最后我什么都没有剩下。  
“所以我还是不懂，他为什么还是和以前一样。”  
之后他们没有再说过话。不知道究竟过了多久，手术室的灯终于熄灭了。  
“我能告诉你们一个好消息和一个坏消息。”安吉拉出了手术室，脸上满是疲惫。她摘下了手术口罩，对等候在门口的人们说，“好消息是，子弹取出来了，源氏活下来了。”  
在场的所有人都欢呼了起来，莉娜冲过去用力抱住了安吉拉：“太好了，安吉拉！”  
“先别太高兴，莉娜。”安吉拉的眉头皱了起来，“还有个坏消息。”  
所有人都安静了下来。  
“源氏活了下来是因为子弹射偏了，没有对他的大脑造成毁灭性伤害，但是还是有后遗症的。”齐安吉拉顿了顿，看向了半藏，这句话是特地对他说的，“子弹摧毁了源氏大脑内控制情感的部分。”  
半藏觉得自己的身体在颤抖。  
“齐格勒博士，您的意思是……”  
“简单来说的话，半藏，”安吉拉想了想，用一种通俗易懂的方式说到，“源氏大脑内负责处理情感的部分受到了损伤，他之后会失去情感，会……更像一部智械。”  
源氏从手术室被推了出来，他的面甲被取下，能看到合金制成的下颌，脸庞上凌乱却已经淡化的伤疤，头部的装甲也已经取下，现在缠着纱布，仿佛全身只有头部还是人类的那部分。半藏想跟上去，但是安吉拉制止了他。  
“他现在要转向无菌病房，源氏现在的身体和免疫力比一般人要脆弱，头部的伤口可能会引起全身性的感染，等到伤口好转后你们才能接近他。在他好起来前，你每天只有二十分钟可以在全身消毒并穿着防护服的时候靠近他。”  
然而源氏没有醒来。他还有生命迹象，头部的伤口也愈合了大半，伤口感染、并发症之类让安吉拉一直担心的事情也没有发生。然而源氏依然昏迷，在转入普通病房后依然毫无反应。  
半藏每天都会来，从源氏在无菌病房的生死线里徘徊开始。现在医生告诉他源氏安全了，然而长时间的昏迷让他日益担心源氏是否会一直这样沉睡下去。  
半藏想摸摸源氏的脸颊，然而他担心自己会不会让源氏还未完全愈合的伤口感染，于是收回了手，继续静默地站在那里。昏暗的病房里只有一盏夜灯亮着，还有呼吸机的灯光，和生命体征监测仪器的屏幕亮着。  
“……你今天也是，也没醒。”半藏轻声说。“齐格勒博士这些日子为了你操碎了心。  
“温斯顿博士也是，他们为你准备好了新的装甲，但是你一直没有醒。  
“……等你好起来，我带你回去吃你最喜欢的叉烧拉面。”他顿了顿，想了想源氏曾经的喜好。“游戏厅我也带你去，你可以在那里玩一整天。”  
他最终握起了源氏的手，他从内心深处渴望碰触源氏，确认他还活着，确认他还在，而不是再一次离他而去。  
“……我知道你回来了。我知道你还是你，虽然你装了义肢还穿得像一个外国骑士，但是我知道你还和以前一样，我只是……  
“你永远都是我的弟弟……源氏。  
“拜托你，请你回来。”  
然而什么都没有发生。源氏没有因为他的话而苏醒，呼吸机还在运作，生命体征监测器还在随着源氏的心跳发出规律的哔哔声。半藏站在源氏的床头，夜灯和仪器的灯光将他的剪影投映在墙壁上，将他的影子拉长，仿佛拼命停滞在时间的流逝里，死死不肯放手。

 

“妻子每天都织布，她织出的布是最好看的，每次都能卖一个好价钱。”法子的声音轻柔的讲着故事，“但是药很贵，每次卖布的钱都只能买不多的药，所以她日夜不停地织布。  
“然后呀，有一天农夫在妻子织布的时候打开了那个房间的门，发现妻子用自己最后的一片羽毛织成了布。  
“妻子问：‘你还会爱我吗？’，农夫说：‘我从一开始就知道你是那只仙鹤，我也会一直爱着你。’”  
法子的声音还是像以前一样轻柔，然而这个在他小时候听得哭了鼻子的故事如今在他的眼前随着法子的声音上演着，他却什么都感觉不到——很奇怪啊，明明知道应该是很感动的故事，但是为什么什么反应都没有，内心一片平静，连法子的声音也听不出曾经的温柔，只剩下轻声柔软的好听，以往那种听了就会觉得心里暖洋洋的感觉消失了。  
法子还是原来的样子，或者说是他五岁时候的样子。已经过去三十年了，法子应该也已经老去了，头发变成灰白，腰也驼了，声音也变得沙哑起来，不再那么好听了。  
然而他本应该对此有些什么感觉才对，但是为什么什么都没有？  
眼前的农夫和仙鹤随着源氏的想法消失，法子也随之老去，变成了老婆婆的模样，冲他笑着。他觉得法子一定是很慈祥的，会对他说小少爷呀你可回来了，但是这里应该有感动，应该有怀念，他却没有，哪怕是看别人的故事都不会这样的冷漠无情。  
“小少爷，你看见大少爷了吗？”法子说，用手指着虚空里的一处地方，“大少爷在那里呀。”  
“兄长怎么了吗？”源氏问法子。  
“大少爷说他很是想念你，小少爷。”  
他随着法子指的方向走过去，不知道这虚空通往哪里，然而他走了出去，已经看不见法子了。虚空的隧道好像走不到尽头，他就那么走啊走啊，最后他感觉到自己的脚踩到了什么东西。  
——他的胁差在地上，似乎是被他踩碎了。  
多奇怪，他被改造后足底就安装了有弹性的减震装置，让他走路悄然无声，而且他的胁差是他小时候吵吵着要学剑道的时候半藏托名匠打造的，断然是踩不断的。而现在，那把胁差却已经不是折断了，而是彻底碎裂了。每一片碎片里都有一片清晰的背景迎接他，还能听到些稍微嘈杂的声音，能看到有人影在晃来晃去。  
——发生了什么吗？  
源氏第一时间冷静思考着，周围的虚空慢慢变白，光芒取代了黑暗笼罩了他，很快他的视力恢复了，重新对好了焦距，他又能看清了。  
啊，他的头部中了一枪。  
源氏慢慢想着。  
——我活下来了吗？  
源氏环视着病房，呼吸机和生命体征监测仪器在运行着，发出的声音在他听来稍微有一点嘈杂。病房的窗帘拉开了，阳光洒进来，照亮了冷冰冰的病房。  
——我活下来了，我没死。  
源氏心想。被击中了头部还没有死，这是该高兴的事情吧？  
——可是为什么我一点都没有感到高兴的感觉呢？  
监测到他苏醒的安吉拉第一个赶到病房，她推开门，打开了灯，源氏用褐色的眼睛看着她，眼神里充满了平静。  
“安吉拉。”她点了点头，“这些日子辛苦你了。”  
“……你从来没叫过我的名字。”安吉拉的心脏被拽了一下，有些发疼。“你总是保持着敬意叫我齐格勒博士。”  
他的语气十分平静，不像当年把他救回来的时候会扛着剧痛微笑着说一声谢谢。安吉拉突然觉得悲伤，源氏可是个感情丰富的人，如今变成这样，她却毫无能力把他治好，他的大脑内那块管理感情的区域已经受到了不可逆转的损伤，  
——那个活泼还会讲笑话的源氏还会回来吗？有时候觉得他还挺孩子气，但是如今他什么都感觉不到了，披着那身终生将跟随着他的机甲和仿生肌肉，他几乎就是一个真正的机械忍者。  
“安吉拉，我突然想起来一件事情。”源氏的双眼直勾勾盯着墙壁看，“半藏是不是来了。”  
他记得半藏，他记得自己去找过他，邀请他加入守望先锋，他们一起在靶场训练，半藏说要重建岛田家族——可是他对此没有一星半点的反应。他感觉不到应该有的开心，他记得那明明是他一直期待的事情，好像这些事情都发生了，他却把这件事本身的快乐和带来的快乐全弄丢了，感情像是积木一样散落在地上，他知道他应该有或者曾经有过什么情感，然而他却一点都感觉不到。  
“……我出什么事情了，安吉拉。”源氏说，他甚至连疑问句都说不出。“我感觉我丢失了情感。”  
“你丢失了情感。”安吉拉叹息。“你现在大概只能感觉到事情发生了，除此之外什么都没有。”  
——啊，果然。  
源氏看了看自己的手，还是机械的，但是很灵活，比他原来的手更灵活敏感。  
“至少你活下来了，源氏。如果你这次没有活下来，半藏大概真的会崩溃。”安吉拉坐到他的床边，轻轻握住他的手。“他每天都来，每天都一个人陪你很长时间。我都害怕你如果醒不过来的话，他会怎么样。”  
“我唯一觉得就是，半藏大概又不会对我有兴趣了。”源氏反应了一会儿，伸手拍拍安吉拉的肩膀，这个奇怪的反应已经是他唯一能想到合适的动作了。“我现在在他眼里已经彻底是个智械了吧，除了我还有同觉,还没有那种超级运算的能力。”  
“你是人类，源氏。”安吉拉抱住了他，紧紧拥抱他。“你是人类，我们都知道，半藏也知道。  
“你醒过来他会很高兴的，我们都欢迎你再次回家。”  
源氏的伤势在昏迷期间已经恢复的差不多，苏醒后安吉拉便同意他出来转转，并且通知了其他人。  
半藏去见了源氏，然而他的矜持和自尊心让他依然在人群之外静静等待着。他看着莉娜迫不及待地用闪现冲到了他面前，激动得抱紧源氏嚎啕大哭，甚至还在他伤痕累累的面颊上亲了两口，蹭了源氏一脸的眼泪，大叫着你终于醒来了，你终于回来了。温斯顿则站在后排，等姑娘们一个个拥抱他只后才过去，山地大猩猩比人类更长更强壮的上臂紧紧抱住了他，一瞬间源氏的体型似乎变得娇小起来。  
“欢迎回来。”温斯顿说，“欢迎回来。”  
麦克雷没有过去，他看着一直在人群之外的半藏，点了一支雪茄也靠到墙上，等着人群散去。  
“你不过去吗？”他问，“我们都知道你每天都期望着他醒过来。”  
“我会单独和他说的。”半藏深吸了一口气，然而掩盖不住一开口的颤抖。“现在是他和他的朋友们重聚的时间。”  
“是吗，我倒是觉得他大概会很烦恼。”麦克雷吸了一口烟，尼古丁进入他的肺部，满足了他的烟瘾。“你看他的脸上一点表情都没有，那脸色简直比你还难懂。”  
“齐格勒博士说过，他丧失了情感。”  
“嘿……所以我说他大概会更困扰。”半藏一直看着源氏，而麦克雷的视线则在这兄弟俩中间扫视，“尤其是……哈哈，算了，不说了。”  
“怎么了。”  
“要是说了连你都会觉得困扰。”麦克雷说，按熄了雪茄，整了整帽子，靴子上的马刺敲打着地面，发出清脆的响声。“你们兄弟两个有一个为这件事烦恼就已经够了，我可不是守望先锋的知心哥哥。”  
半藏消化着这句话的意思，他看着麦克雷踢着马刺走过去，知道他们关系不错的姑娘们给他让开一条路，牛仔走到源氏面前，低头看着他，对着那张毫无表情的脸笑了起来。  
“欢迎回家，puppy。”麦克雷说，“你哥哥在那边等着你。”  
源氏看向走廊尽头，半藏在那里倚着墙看着这边，好像不打算过来，但是又一直看着这边。  
“杰西，我应该怎么办。”源氏轻声说，他还是知道有时候应该小声说话。“我记得我应该是很期待这一刻的。  
“但是我现在一点都感觉不到期待，这是不是意味着我不再期待了。”

 

当年在源氏跟随禅雅塔修行的时候，曾离开过尼泊尔，四处寻找半藏的踪迹。禅雅塔说你跟随自己的本心走，总会发现你想要什么，不会因为愤怒和仇恨而迷路。  
源氏最终寻得半藏的下落，终于再次回到尼泊尔的寺庙，然而这次依然只有他一个人。智械僧侣们欢迎了他的回归，他的房间和离去时一样未曾有变动，让他有了一种回家的感觉。  
“你上次说要回去找你的兄长，找到了吗？”僧侣们问着源氏，“你找到你应该寻找的东西了吗？”  
“我不知道。”源氏实话实说，“我找到他了，但是我感觉我们就像我在地面上，他则是那片云一样。”  
禅雅塔听着源氏的回答，微微点了点头。  
“你找到你的路了，源氏。”禅雅塔说，“你是想去云端，还是想继续在地面上？”  
“我想这要看半藏的想法。”源氏说，“无论是去我云端还是他回到地面上，或是我们依然分离，我都会尊重兄长的决定。”  
他原本打算就一直这样看着，看看半藏何时才能原谅自己，或者说忘记自责。不过他也太过于清楚半藏的秉性，他也不会再跟在半藏的身后一声半藏一声哥哥的叫了，以前抓着半藏道服衣角的柔软的手掌已经变成精密的机械手掌，就算他还能通过压感系统获得触觉，却再也不会感觉到掌心的温度和汗水。在他重获新生，终于接纳了这具身躯的时候，原本的那个岛田源氏也从他的生命中被割裂出去，而他清楚的知道那才是半藏所抱有愧疚，所期望回来的源氏。  
他原本想大概一切就会这样持续下去，然而那天他原本以为再也不会响起的通讯器再次响了起来，温斯顿重新召集了这些离去已久的特工，他也明白他又要以机械忍者的身份重新出现，而非岛田源氏。  
临行前，他去找了禅雅塔夜谈，师徒两人在冰冷的石头寺庙里点燃了蜡烛，坐在空旷的寺庙里，源氏对禅雅塔诉说了他的疑问，而禅雅塔只是问：  
“既然如此，哪个是真正的你？”  
“两个都是，老师。”源氏说，“过去的我只是岛田半藏的弟弟，现在的我有了更伟大的使命。”  
“你能看透，我很欣慰。”禅雅塔说，“那么你要重新出发了吗？”  
“是的，我想去找半藏，他有足够的能力，是很合适的人选。”  
禅雅塔沉默了一刻，他的机械嗓音没什么感情，但是在源氏听来却既平静又温柔：“你是以弟弟的身份去找他，还是以守望先锋特工的身份去找他？”  
“……可能两个都有。”源氏也想了想才慢慢说到，“我相信他会同意的，我明白他心中的正道。”  
“如果那是因为他对你的愧疚呢？”  
“不可能的，老师。”源氏回答这个问题的时候坐直了身体，“我很清楚，就算有，也不会太多。我虽没变，然而在他心里，他的弟弟已经在那天夜里死去，我只不过是同样叫岛田源氏的机械忍者而已。”  
“……始终不要忘记，源氏。”源氏离去的时候对自己说，“不要忘记你有多爱他。”  
当过往的回忆重新出现在源氏的梦里时，他清楚的知道自己那个时候应该是什么情感，但是他什么都感觉不到，仿佛一幅画退去了颜色，只剩下浓墨勾出的线条。  
——不要忘记你有多爱他。  
如果用一些词汇来形容的话源氏能想到很多，毕竟他曾是受过良好教育的岛田家少爷，也曾在花村的女孩子中混迹过，被叫做花花公子——他是在太擅长这样的形容了，所有美丽的词汇，所有充满爱意的词汇，哪怕是一些的确不怎么合适半藏的形容词他都能用心里的滤镜美化了加上。而当他重新看见半藏的时候，他只觉得那些词汇还在，但是也只是些词汇存在于他的记忆里，好像是祭典结束后燃尽的纸灯笼，丝毫看不出前一晚的时候它们还温暖而光明。  
“嗨，Puppy。”麦克雷今天来病房前没有抽烟，他不想把雪茄的味道留在病房里。“和你哥哥见过面了吗？”  
“见过了。”源氏点点头，语调还是那样平淡，脸上也没有表情，以往灵动的褐色眼睛里平静的像是海底最深处的水。“你要和我聊天吗。”  
“聊多久都可以。”麦克雷拉过一把椅子，椅背朝前坐了下来，把双手和下巴搭在椅背上。“说吧Puppy。”  
“我觉得有些事情我不能对半藏说。”源氏把目光重新挪回他面前的那面墙上，“我不知道应不应该，但是我的记忆里是不应该对他说。”  
“那可以对我说吗？”  
“我记得你是我的朋友，杰西。”源氏的语调平淡到连疑问句都说不出来。“安吉拉说我丧失了情感，大概是这样我才觉得我的记忆不真实，好像是在看别人的记忆，但是每一件事情我都记得。  
“我记得安吉拉当初救了我，我对她十分感激，虽然我感觉不到。我也记得我和你相处时间不长，但你愿意来找我聊天，虽然你在暗影里，但是你是我在这里最好的朋友，我记得我曾感觉到快乐，但这些我都感觉不到。我只是知道那个时候我是什么样的情绪，但是我感觉不到。”  
“那半藏呢？”麦克雷问，“你还爱着那个伤害了你的哥哥吗？”  
“我记得。”源氏将目光移了回来，但还是什么表情都没有。“我记得我爱他。我记得我很期待他回来，我记得从小到大和他的记忆，每一个上面都写着那时候的情绪和感情。我记得一切。但是我感受不到。  
“我要怎么和半藏谈话，我不知道我还能对他说什么。”  
“聊一聊你的记忆？”麦克雷尝试着问，“或者你们小的时候的事情，我记得你回来后最喜欢和我讲这些。”  
源氏看着床头柜上放着的他的胁差，过了好一会儿，才把目光有移回麦克雷身上。  
“这是个好主意吗。”他说。“我记得十岁的时候说要学剑道，要一把太刀。但是那时候太小，他就送了我这把胁差，那时候我欣喜若狂。  
“可是现在我只是看着它的话，只是觉得它是一把胁差。”  
半藏最终还是坐在了那把椅子上，麦克雷把他找来，还特地把椅子正了过来才出去。马刺打在地板上的声音渐渐远去，最终听不到的时候，半藏才慢慢伸出手，想摸摸源氏头上的伤口，但最终他还是收回了手。  
“你感觉怎么样？”半藏问，源氏从小到大从来没有过这样过，目光平静如水，脸上没有丝毫的表情，这让他隐隐觉得害怕。“还疼吗？”  
“感觉良好。”源氏看他想摸自己，伸手碰了碰伤口旁边的人造皮肤。“没有多疼。”  
接着他们两个陷入了沉默。这时半藏才发现平时他们之间说不完的话都是源氏起的头，如今源氏不说话，他们之间反而充满了沉默的尴尬。  
“我想了很多和你相关的记忆，半藏。”最后还是源氏首先开口，尽管声音平淡到不近人情。“从小到大的。”  
然而最终他们还是什么都没有说。半藏还在抵触曾经，而源氏好似一个旁观的局外人，这一场对话最终在沉默中结束，源氏始终坐在那里，没有觉得不快或者无聊，他只是坐在那里，什么都感觉不到。  
而这一天过去，他说的最多的话也只是“我什么都感觉不到”。  
又过了两个月，源氏的伤口痊愈了。安吉拉给他做过体检后，温斯顿给他安装了最新的装甲，托比昂改良了他的龙神剑。于是他又重新背着他的剑和胁差出现在靶场，为这几个月的卧床而不再适应战斗的身体进行训练。  
自那次不怎么样的谈话后，半藏依然每天都来陪他，只是不再说什么话。他始终不愿意面对过去的记忆，那对于他来说太沉重。而对于现在和未来，源氏则是一句话也说不出来。  
要说现在还有未来，他记得他曾经想过，他想过很多个场景，和半藏的，和大家的——他记得他把守望先锋重新当作家，战友们被他当作家人，他希望半藏也能加入进来，就像曾经他们在岛田家，还是一家人一样。然而这些场景如今对他来说只不过是残破的舞台场景或者发黄的黑白相片，对他而言除了是记忆以外毫无意义，毕竟他已经感觉不到那时候热烈的情感。  
“你恢复得怎么样了？”半藏的声音从他身后响起，一支箭矢射中远处的训练机器人。半藏已经年近四十，而他的眼睛依然如鹰一般锐利。“齐格勒博士告诉我你来这里训练。”  
“一切良好。”  
源氏戴着面罩时声音会通过合成器发出，带一点机械音。而现在没有了平时语调里的各种情感，他的声音听上去和禅雅塔那样的智械并没什么两样。这是半藏最不想面对的，他的脸上甚至掩盖不住那种失望和悲伤的神色，而源氏看见了，心里也并没有什么反应。  
“半藏，我的确有些话想对你说。”源氏收起了右手指间的手里剑，半藏看着他好似一个战斗兵器一般的身体，目光里透出了寒意，源氏不知道那是悲伤还是失望，但是他知道他不喜欢看到他这个样子。“你介意去高一点的地方吗。”  
他们坐在训练场最高的高台上，可以看到远处的雪山和天空。源氏摘下了面罩，他的声音终于不再有那一点的机械音。“我想了很久，还是决定告诉你一些事情。  
“我知道你不想去想过去的事情，我知道。”他说，看着远处的雪山，声音平淡，毫无起伏。“我不像你，我从小就没有自己是岛田家继承人的认知，我一直都将自己当做父亲的儿子，你的弟弟。  
“我记得我和你的一切回忆，半藏。”源氏看了看半藏，又继续看着远方的雪山，“这么多年，我也想过很多，我也做过很多。家族的荣誉于你来说是从小就融入骨血里的，你无法放弃，时至今日也是一样，所以你才想重兴岛田家。  
“过去的我与你来说只不过是一段惨痛的回忆，过去的我折磨着你，因为我你不得不在我和家族间做出选择，最终背负其中一方带来的痛苦。就算当时你选择的是我，你也会一样的痛苦，一样会放弃家族远走他乡。”  
“我很高兴你能明白我的苦衷。”半藏说，“但是我还是不能原谅自己，我也不能放下。”  
“你可以的，半藏。”  
源氏看着他，他想用好似温柔的语气，但是他的语调也因此变得奇怪起来，无法控制，于是他只好继续用那种平淡无情的语调说话。  
“岛田源氏已经死了，不是吗。  
“我拥有这副身躯的代价就是帮助守望先锋剿灭岛田家，我也这么做了。  
“这样我们就两清了，半藏。不要再沉浸在过去的悲伤里，我已经把你的另一重身份拿走了，你现在是自由的。”  
“源氏，你——”半藏很是震惊，他从来不知道在他离去后，导致岛田黑帮帝国倒塌的是他一直抱有愧疚的弟弟。“……这是理所应当的，你活下来了就应该复仇，只不过我当时离开了，现在想想还真是遗憾。”  
“半藏，我说过我获得了新生，当我决定从岛田家的岛田源氏的身份挣脱的时候，我知道我的心里只存在着身为你弟弟的身份。”  
半藏的脸上似乎有些发光，他的眼神里似乎有一些开心。  
“听你这么说我很开心，源氏。”他顿了顿，“虽然现在这么说很不合适，但我还是想说，你长大了。”  
“所以我想全部告诉你。”源氏依然看着雪山，没有因为他的话而再看他一眼。“我这些天看着这些记忆，但是我感觉不到他们原本的感情。就好像法子做了好多好吃的，却尝不到味道一样。  
“可能你的弟弟真的已经死了吧，半藏。”源氏说。“我看到了那些的记忆，我知道我恨过你，但曾经的我也用了无数的词汇去记下我有多爱你。然而我现在感受不到，对我而言那只是别人的感情写成了词汇而已。”  
他看着半藏震惊的神情，犹豫着伸手拍了拍半藏的手背，机械的手掌触感冰凉，没有人体的温度。  
“我只是代替曾经的我告诉你这些想法，只是曾经的我已经没办法告诉你了。”  
“‘我很爱你，自始至终，胜过一切。’”

 

源氏恢复的很快，过了不久他就又投入了战斗之中，这一次他们再一次攻入了沃斯卡娅工业区。这一次作战中源氏和半藏没有说过一句话，但是士兵76号明显感觉到弓箭手的注意力和感知全部提高到了最高点，而源氏也不再说些俏皮话，他像是十年前突入岛田家的时候一样，如同一个战斗兵器。他们在战斗上依然合作无间，突击得到了胜利，他们保全了沃斯卡娅工业区。  
战斗结束后查莉娅过来和他们握手，感谢他们为她的故乡一同作战。半藏犹豫了一下，还是和这位前世界冠军轻轻握了下手，而源氏只是行了个武士之礼，查莉娅也意会的点了点头，他们什么都没有说。  
“源氏。”安吉拉拍了拍他的肩膀，“刚刚的战斗很漂亮。”  
“谢谢你，安吉拉。”源氏已经开始尝试着加一些“谢谢”“好的”之类的词汇，莉娜甚至打算教他俏皮话，好让他的话听起来不那么生硬。  
“源氏。”半藏叫住了他。  
“怎么了。”  
“刚刚的战斗很完美。”他踌躇了一下，最终闭上眼睛，一咬牙说出了他一直因为羞耻而没说出口的话。“源氏……对于我来说，你自始至终都是我的弟弟，我以你为傲。”  
“……”源氏的面罩挡住了他的表情，然而对于现在的他来说，表情这种东西已经不再存在了。“谢谢你，半藏。曾经的我一定会很高兴，我想我也应该很高兴。”  
“我也……其实你还活着，我就已经很高兴了。”半藏尝试着组织自己的词汇，他第一次发现他竟然不知道要如何对源氏说话，他的羞耻心已经因为第一次被打破而丢盔卸甲。“即使你现在变成一个机械忍者，你也依然是我的源氏，我和以前一样一直爱你。”  
“谢谢你，半藏。”源氏毫无起伏的声音仿佛只是一个合成的声音在念着纸张上的字句，“曾经的我也一样，愤怒也好，憎恨也好，爱你也好。半藏，你曾经是我的整个世界。  
“我觉得我现在也依然把你当做我的整个世界，继续爱你。”他摘下了面罩，半藏看见他的眼睛里涌出泪水，却依然是没有一点的表情。“想到这些的时候就会条件反射流出眼泪，但是我不知道，也无法理解，我该如何继续爱你。”  
他戴回了面罩，向半藏行了一个武士之礼，闪向出口，化作一道莹绿色的光芒，离开了半藏。

 

源氏换掉了他的胁差，十岁时半藏特地托父亲找了名匠打造的那把胁差被他妥善收了起来。而他现在用的另一把胁差，是他重返日本的时候找到名匠重新打造的一把。战友们很快就发现他换掉了自己的武器，知道那把胁差的意义的麦克雷向他问起过半藏送他的胁差怎么了，一向念旧的你居然会换掉那把武器。  
“刀碎了，就不得不换了。”  
源氏用他再无起伏的声音说到。


End file.
